


Tsukkiyama and how literally everyone assumes that Kei is an asshole

by StupidChild



Series: Tsukkiyama Soulmate Au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Annoyed Tsukishima, Hinata Shouyo is a dork, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Nothing actually happens I promise, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Rated teen for language, Tsukkiyama centric, Wooooo I finally continued this after like three months-, Yamaguchi urusai, gomen tsukki, he only means good so bare with him, sugamomma, yes this is a series now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidChild/pseuds/StupidChild
Summary: Tadashi and Kei loved each other, they really did.Yes, they’re soulmate words could be misinterpreted and genuinely seemed bad but their relationship was perfectly fine and not toxic at all, so could everyone PLEASE stop assuming Kei is an abusive asshole? Thanks.Or, how literally everyone they meet assumes Kei did something bad and Tsukkiyama is just tired of it. Please give them a break.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Soulmate Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681663
Comments: 23
Kudos: 383





	1. That damm shrimp

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading the first part of this series, but you can also read this alone. The Soulmate mark words whatever may be confusing, but you can just piece it together with time...  
> Or you read the first part. Trust me it’s easier if you read the first part.

Tadashi was used to it, to getting weird looks by people because of his Soulmate words. Being directly on his face and a vibrant yellow they were hard to miss and they weren’t the nicest words.  
It was only natural that some people wondered what they meant.  
When him and Kei had walked into class on their first day at Karasuno, their classmates and even their new teaches looked at him with faces of confusion, curiosity or shock. The same thing happened when they first came to volleyball practice, the vice captain looking as if he would get a heart attack any moment.

But nothing, nothing compared to this. The intensity of the tiny first year’s gaze was something he had never experienced before and frankly, it didn’t just make him uncomfortable, but absolutely creeped him out.

—————

When Shouyo met the other two first years for the first time, it was dark and he couldn’t make out what the Soulmate words on one of their faces were. He didn’t try looking closer, as he was to distracted being irritated.

The blond guy was definitely a jerk, the freckled one was probably his sidekick.  
They barely even payed attention to him, just to Kageyama, the King of the Court.  
He was annoyed by them, didn’t like them.

The shorter one had bragged with his friend‘s height and called him Tsukki. That sounded like a cute nickname. Maybe he wasn’t just his sidekick, but the childhood friend who always tagged along.  
Regardless of that, when the glasses guy told his friend to shut up, Shouyo didn’t think much of it. He seemed like a jerk and probably always behaved like that. 

When the day of the match had come however, he could read the words. He couldn’t believe what he was reading.

"Shut up Yamaguchi." His initial thought was that it sounded rude. Shouyo then realized that he had heard those words before and before he could remember where, he heard Kageyama whisper something next to him. "They’re soulmates?"  
The question wasn’t for him, Shouyo knew this. Kageyama was probably just thinking out loud, but he was right. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were definitely soulmates. 

Then it hit him. Those were some pretty mean words.  
Shouyo was concerned, he was genuinely concerned for Yamaguchi‘s well being. He just couldn’t take his eyes of the other boy, because what if...what if...? He really hoped he was wrong.

He wasn’t sure if Yamaguchi noticed his gaze, but Tsukishima sure did. He stepped in front of Yamaguchi and glared at Shouyo. They only made eye contact for a second, but the message was clear. "Take your eyes of what‘s mine."

Now Shouyo was sure that something was wrong.

He quickly managed to set aside his concern during the match, he had other tings to worry about after all.  
After their win he went to shake Tsukishima‘s hand, because maybe just maybe he had misunderstood. The tall first year’s cold reaction made Shouyo sure that he was right. 

He ignored the weird feeling in his stomach for some time. Him and Kageyama officially joining the club, the jackets, the practice match. There were many things to distract him.

But at the end of the school day, there was nothing left to distract him. Shouyo had a time limit. Meat buns with his upperclassmen weren’t his priority, but he didn’t want to make them worry. So he did the first thing he could think of. 

"Tsukishima! Yamaguchi! I need to talk to you.", he said in a way that might have been intimidating if he wasn’t the size of a twelve year old. "We don’t have all day shrimp so-", Tsukishima said before being interrupted by Shouyo. "I‘ll make it short." "We might have a different understanding of the word short. While you would consider yourself short, I consider you miniature." The two taller first years snickered. "Nice Tsukki!" Yamaguchi said.   
"Shut up Yamaguchi." "Sorry Tsukki!" There it was again. 

Weirdly, Shouyo didn’t even have time to get mad about Tsukishima‘s comment. "You two are soulmates right?", he asked. There was a pause before Yamaguchi answered. "Yes, yes we are." A voice in the back of Shouyo‘s head that said something like "So he CAN talk to people besides Tsukishima." but he didn’t even listen to it.

"Are you...dating too?", he asked next. This time the pause was even longer and Tsukishima looked seriously irritated. Yamaguchi glanced at his soulmate before answering again. "Yeah."

Suddenly Yamaguchi‘s careful gaze became more of a glare and Shouyo was sure that he must’ve learned that from Tsukishima. "You don’t have a problem with us dating, do you?" Same sex marriage was legal in Japan still, many people still looked down on same sex couples even if they were soulmates. "No, I don’t mind."  
"That’s good. Not that it would have mattered if you did...Is there anything else you want to ask, Hinata?" The weird voice was back and this time it was telling Shouyo that this was probably the most words Yamaguchi had spoken at a time until now.

Now that he knew that they really were together, Shouyo didn’t hesitate when he turned to Tsukishima and said what he had been wanting to for hours. "Tsukishima I don’t think you treat Yamaguchi right and that‘s not at all okay. You’re a really bad boyfri-" This time Shouyo was interrupted. "Don’t you dare continue. I must say I‘m mildly impressed, usually people don’t have the guts to do it the first time they read that. But it’s not what you think. I would NEVER mistreat Yamaguchi, understood?" Tsukishima looked and sounded as if he was about to murder someone.

"I don’t believe you." Shouyo wasn’t entirely stupid, he knew that if someone did something really bad like that they’d deny it. "Shut up Yamaguchi just sounds so hateful. Also, you basically told me to fuck off and stop looking at your property earlier! That seems pretty abusive boyfriend to me!" "It’s an inside joke shrimp and I only did that because you were being really creepy staring at Yamaguchi like that. He was clearly uncomfortable and I just got you to stop."

Tsukishima sighed, before crouching down and looking Shouyo in the eyes. "Listen. I would never hurt Yamaguchi, hurt Tadashi. I know that I’m an asshole and I‘m fine being one, but he’s the only person who I‘m nice too. Do you want to know why? I. Love. Tadashi. I‘d rather kill myself before hurting him." Yamaguchi awkwardly chuckled. "Hinata it’s really nice that you’re concerned about me. I‘m flattered, but I promise that there’s nothing to worry about. Kei treats me really good.", he said while scratching his neck.

Shouyo had already been convinced when Tsukishima proclaimed his love.

"Okay. Okay, sorry for assuming I was just really worried a-" "Shrimp you promised to make it short. Let’s go Yamaguchi." "See you tomorrow, Hinata!" And then the two of them were gone.

—————

"Kei, I don’t think we‘ve ever called each other by our first names in front of anybody else. It’s kind of our cheesy alone time thing isn’t it?" "Yeah, but there’s a first time for anything isn’t there?" He was smiling, genuinely smiling.  
Tadashi couldn‘t have been happier at that moment, because they were walking hand in hand and his Tsukki was smiling. That special smile only Tadashi got to see. 

"Fuck off and stop looking at my property? Really?"  
"Something like that. I mean, you ARE mine and I can’t let anybody scare you or make you uncomfortable."  
"You say that so casually. You sound super possessive.  
"I am super possessive."


	2. The captain and his vice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi gets hurt and OF COURSE someone has to assume that it was Tsukishima‘s fault. What else?
> 
> Or: Kei is tired of everyone’s shit. Tadashi‘s Good tho. He loves Tadashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say that this takes place after their first practice match against Nekoma, so that‘s what we’re going with. Actually, it’s shortly before the first tournament.

"Tsukki, I‘m pretty sure you just made it a lot worse.", Tadashi giggled and squeezed his boyfriend‘s hand affectionately. Kei kept on walking, never slowing his pace or loosening his grip on Tadashi‘s hand. "I know Yamaguchi. We‘ll deal with it tomorrow.", he answered.

He realized that what he had done was stupid. Heck, he had already known it was stupid before doing it and went through with it anyways. First his brother, then Tadashi got hurt, then their teacher and on top of all of that Daichi and Sugawara.

Kei was done, absolutely done. His annoyance had simply been stronger than his common sense.

There was about a minute of silence before the freckled boy broke into a fit of laughter. Kei stared at him dumbfounded.

"What the fuck Tadashi?" "Oh god. Wait- give me a sec- ah. What if they call the police on you? You‘ll have to explain to them why you constantly tell me to shut up. Oh that would be great I want to see that!" The blond groaned. "Shut up Yamaguchi.", he then said. As an answer, he got the familiar "Sorry Tsukki." and a not so familiar snort after it.

—————

When Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walked in that morning, Koushi almost got a heart attack.

Yamaguchi, that sweet innocent child had a giant bruise on his left cheek, right where his Soulmate words were. Well, maybe Yamaguchi wasn’t that much of a pure angel and maybe the bruise wasn’t that bad, but it was enough to make Koushi‘s motherly side freak out. It looked like the first year had been punched in the face by someone, hard.

So, because Koushi was a good senpai and mother, his immediate response to seeing the two walk into the gym was yelling: "YAMAGUCHI WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!". Everybody flinched.

He immediately ran to Yamaguchi, grabbed his shoulders and began to further inspect his bruise. It had already turned a purplish blue, which meant it had been there for one or two days. The "Shut up Yamaguchi." was more visible than usual as it was in the middle of the bruise and the vibrant yellow stood out.

Koushi began to think, a hit directly onto the soulmate words was a thing abusive soulmates loved. What better way to convince a poor victim to stay with their abuser than the constant reminder that "We are destined to be together. You love me."? The setter sneaked a glance at Tsukishima, who looked unusually irritated when Tanaka and Nishinoya suddenly crowded them.

"Yamaguchi did you get into a fight?!", Nishinoya asked a little too exited while jumping around. "Did you win? It’s okay if you didn’t. If you lost tell us the names we‘ll avenge you!", Tanaka yelled. Koushi’s eyes widened in shock. What if Yamaguchi had actually gotten into a fight? That would mean his Kouhai (read: child) had been in danger!

"YAMAGUCHI?!" His grip on the boys shoulders strengthened. "You didn’t actually get into a fight? Did you?! That would be dangerous! Answer me Yamaguchi. ANSWER ME." Poor Yamaguchi was incapable of answering as his senpai had started to violently shake him.  
"Suga calm down!", Daichi‘s voice said and Koushi felt Someone lay a hand on his shoulder. Unfortunately, that did absolutely nothing.

Suddenly, Yamaguchi was pulled back, Koushi just stared. Tsukishima had grabbed the other first year by his hips and pulled him backwards, out of Koushi‘s reach. "I highly doubt that Yamaguchi’s bruise will disappear if you shake him like that Sugawara-San.", he calmly said. Koushi watched as Tsukishima released his friend (Or was it Boyfriend?) from his grip, but kept a hand on the other‘s waist.

"Don’t worry, the bruise looks worse than it is. I also made sure he iced it when he got it and kept it away from anything with high temperatures. As to where he got it..." Tsukishima looked down at the brunette who then shook his head. "...he‘d prefer not to talk about it. Now, it would be great if you gave Yamaguchi some space. He doesn’t like being crowded.", he said while leading Yamaguchi away from the gym‘s entrance, Hand still on the other‘s waist. Koushi couldn’t help but stare.

It was quite clear that they were soulmates, but nobody actually _knew_ if those two were dating (Hinata did, but Suga didn’t know that) It seemed like it. But if they were, which Koushi assumed...

Tsukishima always seemed weirdly protective and almost possessive of the other first year, the two of them were always together and only parted ways when Yamaguchi went to train with Shimada-san "Shut up Yamaguchi." and "Sorry Tsukki." was an exchange Koushi heard almost daily despite rarely talking to the first years outside of practice and today the two of them arrived later than usual and Yamaguchi suddenly has a bruise on his face! On top of that, he refuses to talk about it and Tsukishima makes sure no one gets to close. Seemed suspicious to Koushi.

He couldn't help but wonder, what if Tsukishima… did things he shouldn’t. The setter shivered at that thought. Yes, Tsukishima was a little cold but he didn’t think of his kouhai as a bad person, he could never imagine him physically or verbally abusing somebody who was actually close to him.

Koushi tried to convince himself that his motherly instincts were just making him read too much into everything and freak out over nothing, but it was already too late. So what if he was overthinking? He was going to make sure Yamaguchi was okay.

He decided to speak to Daichi at lunch. "I‘m worried about Yamaguchi.", he said while sitting down next to his captain. "Why? Because of that bruise?" Koushi nodded.

"You saw where it was right? I‘m just really worried that he got himself into an abusive relationship.", the setter mumbled. "Well, I definitely thought the same thing. What do you want to do, confront him?", Daichi asked. "Yeah, him and Tsukishima both."

Daichi opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again. It seemed like he had no idea what to say, he really didn’t. "So...you feel it too. That something’s off I mean.", he finally said.

Koushi hummed and Daichi sighed. "But what if you’re- if we’re wrong. What if Tsukishima has nothing to do with it? Don’t you think we should talk about this with Yamaguchi and only Yamaguchi?", the captain asked. Koushi facepalmed, he hadn’t thought about that. Someone else could be hurting Yamaguchi, it was true.

If Tsukishima really didn’t have anything to do with that bruise and Yamaguchi was uncomfortable talking about that, then they shouldn’t make Yamaguchi talk about it in front of Tsukishima. _Damm it._

"But..." Daichi began. "But what?", Koushi grabbed his friend‘s shoulders as he asked this. "But it’s a risk I‘m willing to take if it’s to ensure our Kouhai‘s well being. Besides, it’s pretty obvious that they’re soulmates. Most people wouldn’t mind talking about stuff like that in front of their soulmate right?"

Huh, that made sense. "Right. So do we just corner them after practice?", Koushi asked. "Yeah, we do."

And before Koushi knew it all his lessons for the day were over. It was time for volleyball practice. He was distracted the whole time. Koushi barely realized when it was over already. They were already changing when he finally snapped back to reality.

"Tsukishima! Yamaguchi! Stay behind I want to talk to you two about something.", Daichi said before the two of them could leave. The two first years looked at each other and then back at their captain. Wordlessly, they sat down.

Hinata looked at his fellow first years, then at Daichi and then at what Koushi could only assume was Yamaguchi’s bruise. Then he chuckled. _Weird_.

After a few minutes, Koushi, Daichi, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were the only ones left. "So..." Yamaguchi began. "...what did you want to talk about?"

"Yamaguchi. Where‘d you get that bruise?", Koushi asked calmly. Not calm enough apparently because Tsukishima instantly snapped. "Oh Are you fucking serious right now? This shit again?", he hissed.

"Calm down Tsukishima. It was just a question and it wasn’t even for you.", Daichi said. " _He doesn’t want to talk about it._ " was the immediate reply. Oh that was extremely suspicious.

"Well Tsukishima do you know where the bruise came from?" "Why would I? And even if I did that would be none of your business." Why was he being so defensive? It could only mean one thing, really.

"Uhm Tsukki maybe you shou-", but Yamaguchi was immediately cut off. "Shut up Yamaguchi!" Tsukishima had raised his voice. Koushi had _never_ heard him raise his voice before.

Even Yamaguchi seemed shocked. The freckled boy looked at his soulmate with wide eyes. "Sorry Tsukki.", he then whispered.

Koushi looked at Daichi, it was obvious they were thinking the same thing. "Yamaguchi if Tsukishima hit you then-", Daichi didn’t get to finish his sentence because the blonde stood up, grabbed his soulmate’s hand and started walking away.

"Hey come back you two!", Koushi yelled. They were already running away. He considered running after them, but he knew that it was no use. 

No one knew where either of the first years lived and the way Tsukishima had started running and dragged Yamaguchi along with him, it was clear that he wouldn’t be able to catch up. _Great_.

"Soo...should we inform any authorities?", Koushi asked after a while. Daichi sighed and shook his head. "We can’t be sure yet. We‘ll confront Yamaguchi and only Yamaguchi tomorrow. If we still have our suspicions after that we’re getting the police involved."

The police...that seemed _drastic._ Especially because they didn’t know for sure, but yeah. Better safe than sorry.

—————

"Does it still hurt Tadashi?", Kei asked softly. "Only if I touch it...", Tadashi answered. "Good."

Kei kissed his boyfriend‘s nose. Said boyfriend giggled. 

"You realize that those two are gonna confront us again tomorrow? Possibly only me?" Tadashi laid down on his bed, his head in Kei‘s lap. "Fuck yeah I do and I‘m dreading those conversations. What do you think‘s gonna happen if we skip?", Kei said while beginning to play with Tadashi‘s hair.

"If we do that they’ll probably call the police on you.", Tadashi said calmly. Kei groaned. "I hate everything."

"Except me?"

"Except you."

—————

Koushi and Daichi had come up with a plan. They would just take Yamaguchi aside during morning practice.

Tsukishima would know exactly why, yes. But he wouldn’t be able to interfere without causing a scene. The plan was fool proof.

They had told Ukai that it was a very important and very private matter. He hadn’t questioned it any further.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi arrived late, again. He noted that Tsukishima didn’t look his or Daichi‘s way, nor did Yamaguchi.

After about ten minutes, Daichi waved Koushi over. As soon as the setter had walked up to him, he called out to Yamaguchi. "Hey Yamaguchi! Come here!"

The first year froze and looked at his captain and vice captain in shock. He looked back at Tsukishima who merely shrugged. Huh, _Tsukishima was definitely calmer than yesterday._

Daichi and Koushi were leading Yamaguchi to the clubroom, where they would have privacy, but Yamaguchi stopped walking shortly before they reached the stairs. 

"Tsukki...", he began. "...doesn’t hit me." Koushi didn’t buy that. "Tsukki would never hit me." But Yamaguchi _did_ seem incredibly honest.

So, the three of them just stood there. Yamaguchi in front of the stairs, fiddling with his shirt and staring at the floor and Daichi and Koushi already on the stairs, looking at their Kouhai in disbelief.

"You expect us to believe that? You don’t have to lie you know? If he’s hurting you you can tell us.", Daichi said. "I’m telling the truth I swear!", Yamaguchi exclaimed. "I‘m bad at lying...that’s why Tsukki does it for me...", he then murmured to no one in particular.

"Where’d that bruise come from them?", Koushi asked firmly. Yamaguchi stopped fiddling with his shirt and resorted to playing with strands of his hair. "I _really_ don’t wanna talk about it.", he said.

"Yamaguchi you have to tell us. Otherwise we‘ll assume Tsukishima did that." Koushi was going to stay persistent. Yamaguchi sighed.

"I got punched in the face.", he admitted. "Did Tsukishi-" "Tsukki would never!" Yamaguchi quickly cut off Daichi.

"He actually kinda...saved me..." "From who?", Koushi asked. "A bully." Oh. _Oh_.

"Yamaguchi do you get bullied?" Daichi‘s tone was considerably softer now. "No. Not anymore. But before I met Tsukki I used to get bullied a lot." Yamaguchi looked like he was about to tear up and Koushi could feel his heart breaking at the sight.

"It was mainly because I used to be very weak and scrawny. Used to be really short actually, not anymore but yeah. That made me an easy target. Also my freckles. I got bullied for my freckles a lot.", Yamaguchi said quietly. 

"We kinda ran into one of my old bullies while on a walk. I called him an asshole and things escalated pretty quickly. He punched me. Tsukki would‘ve probably killed him if I didn’t hold him back..."

Koushi felt like an idiot.   
  
"It’s not that bad tho, especially since Tsukki has been doting on me since then and that’s pretty nice."

An absolute idiot. 

They had entirely misjudged the situation. Tsukishima was actually a super sweet boyfriend then. _Shit_.

"Why didn’t you just tell us that from the very beginning?", Daichi asked. Koushi frowned. Was he really that insensitive? Yamaguchi didn’t want tell them he used to be bullied. That maybe wasn’t smart or reasonable, but it was completely understandable.

"Well, like I said. I don’t like talking about it. And...I mean...it’s not really any of your business?" It was clear that Yamaguchi didn’t intend to be rude with that. Koushi sighed. "You’re not wrong. If it really is in the past then we shouldn’t be bothering you about it.", he said.

"Uhm..well then...sorry. We‘ll apologize to Tsukishima later too...", Daichi said clearly embarrassed. Yamaguchi giggled. "Don’t apologize, it’s good that you’re worried about that kind of stuff and willing to help. Besides, Tsukki totally overreacted yesterday and he knows that."

Oh yeah. He _had_ been weirdly aggressive. "Was he in a bad mood or something?", Koushi asked. "Yeah, he’s been pretty upset for the last few days and kinda just snapped yesterday. He dragged me all the way back home and cuddled me for like 1 hour straight just to relief some stress. Not that I‘m complaining."

"Your Home?" "Oh yeah he’s been staying at my place since Friday." 

Yamaguchi sighed. "Akiteru-nii, that’s his brother, surprise-visited him and his mum on Friday and Tsukki got really upset. He’s sleeping at my house for as long as Akiteru-nii is staying." "Does he dislike his brother that much?", Daichi asked completely shocked.

"I‘m in no position to tell you what happened between them, but their relationship suffered from it and Tsukki can’t stand being in the same room as him for too long.", Yamaguchi said. Well that didn’t sound too good.

"Tsukki was so upset that he asked me to take a walk with him to calm down. But that‘s where we met my old bully and yeah you know what happened. That made him even more upset. Then our teacher said some homophobic stuff yesterday and Tsukki became so irritated that he was pretty much just a ticking time bomb. And well...you two made him snap with the whole accusing him of abuse thing."

That was...a lot to take in.

They had basically assumed that Tsukishima who was just a stressed and suffering kid trying to be a good boyfriend was abusing his soulmate. Fantastic.

"I feel really dumb right now.", Koushi admitted.

—————

"I asked mum to bring you strawberry shortcake Tsukki!" 

Kei looked up from his homework. "Are you serious?" "Yep." He smiled.

"Oh by the way...I wanted to apologize. For making everything so complicated with Daichi-San and Suga-san. And for kinda just living in your room until Nii-Chan leaves.", Kei mumbled. Tadashi giggled. "Don’t apologize for that!"

"No seriously...Sorry Tadashi."

"Oh shut up Kei!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im skipping a certain Ace and Libero simply because I want them to be at the end.
> 
> This took me so long to finish- I‘ve had this draft for like? 3 months? And I only touched it again now? I‘m sorry I just kinda forgot how to TsukkiYama

**Author's Note:**

> I‘m currently planning on the beginning and ending of each chapter to be Tsukki‘s or Yama‘s POV while the main part is from the character who is assuming that Tsukki‘s is an abusive whatnot...not sure yet


End file.
